


joke sign

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstage, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In-between the drinking there's room for genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	joke sign

**Author's Note:**

> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

Chapman is drunk again.

This is nothing new. Chapman's been drunk for roughly seven-eighths of the time Cleese has been working with him; so far, he's managed to be remarkably productive despite it. There's something grudgingly admirable about that, but Cleese is in no mood to think about it when his stockings are itching and he has a sneaking suspicion that the underwire in his brassiere is digging a hole under his arm. This is one of the more unromantic problems with sketch comedy. He immediately resolves to bring it up the next time he's interviewed.

Palin pops his head 'round the corner, looking chirpy. "Look lively, gents," he says, "Eric's just found his Charlemagne sketch has been cut." Palin is inordinately cheery about this, but then he and Idle have been quarrelling like little birds since the gay-magistrate debacle. Terry Jones is the only one who doesn't routinely get pulled into these first-form squabbles, really, but Cleese thinks this is probably due less to a peaceable nature and more to Jones's feeling that the arguments just weren't worth his time.

"Why on earth do we put ourselves through all this?" Cleese mutters as Palin skitters away. Chapman shifts his knees, demurely crossing his legs, and says quite clearly in a tone of eminent reason, "Well, it's better than being put through a sieve."

Cleese laughs, startled, and by then it's time to start acting.


End file.
